He Returned
by AtchanKaze
Summary: This one shot is written by Elle's Journal. She owns all credits . I really liked this story so I'm sharing it here. A Zayn Malik X Reader one shot.


******"Malik junior," ****my father started as he let a scoff out and I could hear he was hiding his anger. I didn't see him from where I stood, but somehow I could tell he was sipping on his cigar behind his perfectly polished oak desk, like he always do.******** You're father was a great man you know. He was like a brother to me,"**** he continued as I heard him blow. The room was silent except from my father's voice. Zayn was so silent he barely breathed, trying to be careful on not pissing my father more than he already was. Zayn placed his hands on his knees, listening to my father in respect. ******** "And since he passed, I've raised you as my own sun, as my own flesh and blood," ****he added as I heard him breath in once more. I leaned against the wall as I took a step closer to the door for a better view of Zayn. There he was, sitting on my father's leather couch, with his black tuxedo. ********"I know sir, and I'm honored,"**** Zayn answered, making me roll my eyes as I heard his reply.**

**There's nothing to be honored of… Taking care of Zayn was the least thing my father could do after he send his **_**brother**_**, as he call him, to a life-threatening mission. That he saw Zayn as his own sun was nothing but bullshit. Zayn's been doing his dirty work all this time… He's been a slave in many ways. My father's men were glad they weren't his right hand like Zayn, which was Zayn's father before he died. Since Mr. Malik's death, my father raised Zayn, that part was true. Though, he didn't raise him like he raised me. Zayn was learned to murder and he've been loosen **_**it**_** many times. He's been close to loose his humanity, haven't I been there to tell him what's right or wrong, or remind him to the person he really was. To the person I loved… We've grown up with each other. I've always been there, both near and far. Though, I've never seen him as my brother, just a really close person. In fact, the only person I could rely on. I've been tortured with my father's rule. No men was good enough for me. At least it's what's his logic says. But, I know Zayn was the right guy. I knew it from the first moment I saw him enter our house with teary eyes after he's been told his father's death. We were only 10 back then… I wouldn't let my father's will keep us from each other. Then my father's chuckle made me snap back from my thoughts. Zayn and I were**_** one**_**.**

**I heard him blow, and now I could see the faint smoke surround Zayn. ********"Then why did you break my rules? Though ****__****you********, unlike my men, had only one single rule you had to follow, yet you choose to break it. You know my daughter isn't a toy right?"**** he spat the word; **_**toy,**_** offensively. If he wasn't so blind or to freaking mindfucked, he would've realized he was the only one thinking that I was a god damn toy. ********"I'm aware of that sir. She's an intelligent, beautiful and just an incredible lady,"**** Zayn answered making me smile and warm. ********"So why did you plant her head full with your nonsense. We both no, you can't love her,"**** my father raised his voice. Feeling my rage rise, I kept inhaling and exhaling to calm down. ********"No sir. I ****__****do******** love her,"**** Zayn replied making my feet flutter from the ground in happiness. A sudden grip on my arm, made me jump and have a heart attach. Gasping for air, I turned my head and saw one of my father's men. **

******"Let go of me!"**** I barked as the man lead me inside my father's office. ********"Sir, I caught her eavesdrop,"**** the man reported. Stepping my heel down his foot, he let go of my arm as he both gasped and moaned in pain. ********"Ahhh, darling,"**** my father raised his arms cheerful. ********"Don't ****__****darling******** me… Let Zayn go free,"**** I ordered as I leaned over his desk, making him do nothing but laugh. ********"Stubborn, just like your mother,"**** he answered with a smile. He looked at the man behind me and waved his arm sloppy, as a signal to go away. Then, seconds later it was only my father, Zayn and me inside the room. I pulled back and crossed my arms as I looked down **_**my own flesh and blood**_**. ********"Father, I command you to let Zayn go!"**** I ordered once more gazing him to death with my eyes. Taking a sip of the cigar, he looked at Zayn before he blew out the smoke. ********"Are you really letting a woman defend you?"**** my father asked. **

**I turned to Zayn and saw his gorgeous brown eyes. ********"I love him father,"**** I almost whispered feeling a relieved feeling swept through my body. I then noticed a smile on his perfect shaped face and look down the floor shyly. Turning my head again, my father let the cigar inside his mouth as he started opening folders with papers, obviously giving a fuck… He couldn't care less about what I felt, he've never really actually cared. ********"Y/N, you know my rule,"**** he muttered trying to grip the cigar with his lips. ********"I do! You've always told me no man was good enough… But Zayn is! You said it yourself, he was like a sun to you. Who could be more perfect than him?"**** I answered. Looking up on me, he pulled the cigar out of his mouth as he blew the smoke towards me. Waving the smoke away, I coughed as I breathed some of it inside and down my lungs.********"Zayn, didn't only break my rule to fancy you, but he stole your heart and your precious virginity, and neither of those can be given back,"**** he kept scrolling through pages. Feeling grossed out by calling my virginity for precious, I shuddered and blushed embarrassed. ********"He didn't father! I gladly gave him it!"**** I started shouting.******** "Y/N,"**** Zayn whimpered, making me turn and look at his flushed face.**

******"Zayn, I'll send you on a mission,"**** my father started. ********"No!"**** I hesitated. ********"Please father,"**** I pleaded as I leaned on his desk with my arms. I heard Zayn stand up and I turned to see what he was doing. ********"Take her into her room. Remember; no funny business. Then, you'll pack and leave this place within an hour,"**** my father ordered. ********"Father, please!" ****I started, feeling lumps inside my throat and the tears press. My father knew Zayn wouldn't be able to come back after the mission. No one does… Just like Zayn's father, Zayn would die, which means this will be the last time I'll see him. Feeling Zayn's grip on my hand, he started pulling me away. ********"You can't let him send you away,"**** I let go of his gently touch and pressed his chest with my palms, but he was unemotional… It was like a mask of nothing. It didn't even seem like he cared if he left and might never come back. ********"I deny it!"**** I turned my head over my shoulder as Zayn held my hand and lead me out. ********"You're not the one giving commands,"**** my father kept looking down his papers.**

**As we were walking through halls, we didn't talk. I kept looking down the floor as I followed his lead. Tightening his grip on my hand, I noticed him look at me. ********"I will make it,"**** he softly said, caressing my hand with his thumb.********"We both know you won't,"**** I answered gloomy. "********I'll return for you Y/N, no matter what,"**** he continued. ********"I don't want to be haunted with your soul, if that's kind of return you mean,"**** I looked on the opposite side and out the windows, where my father's men was with their shut guns and trucks driving around the big fountain. Zayn started chuckling as he started waving our hands back and forth.******** "It's not funny,"**** I looked at his profile and noticed his smile die********. "Escape, Zayn… When your on a truck on your way to the mission, kill everyone inside it and drive the hell away,"**** I suggested. Then, letting a scoff out he opened a door to my room and lead me inside. ********"You know your father will stop at nothing and haunt me down,"**** he answered and closed the door after him. ********"At least you'll stay alive,"**** my voice broke as I let both my palms on each side of his face. ********"I won't still be able to see you, or touch you… Or love you. That's worse than any torture method there is,"**** he whispered, stroking my cheek softly with his hand. ********"I'd rather be dead,"**** he smiled and met my eyes where tears were trickling from. I shook my head and let go of his face. Letting my palms slide down against his chest, I could feel his heart beat like crazy. I then closed my eyes and crooked my head, too broken to say our goodbyes. **

******"Kiss me,"**** I ordered as I swallowed the lumps and gasped for air. ********"Please,"**** I breathed out. Opening my eyes, there shut close as I felt his palms grip my cheeks tightly and his lips punch mine roughly. Feeling him tremble, I felt new tears trickle down my face as I linked my arms around his neck. I let my tongue against his bottom lip, but I barely touched it before he opened his and met mine. Our tongues danced quickly before he pulled away and gasped. ********"This isn't a good idea,"**** he whispered making me cry more. I felt my lungs collapse on each other as my heart stop now and then, leaving me with nothing but pain and unsteady breaths. I collapsed mentally and physically and Zayn pushed me inside his embrace to comfort. ********"Don't cry Y/N… Please,"****he cried himself. ********"Don't leave ****__****us********,"**** I breathed out as a whisper. Pulling away, he brushed my hair away from my face trying to get my eye contact. ********"I won't, a little piece of me will always be with you two,"**** he smiled, but I shook my head.********"It's not the same,"**** I cried. ********"Take care of our daughter alright?"**** he ordered and pressed his palm gently on my slowly but growing belly. Closing my eyes, I pressed my lips trying not to let any sobs escape them. I then smiled and let a scoff out. ********"Daughter?"**** I asked letting my hand upon his. ********"Yes, I just know,"****he chuckled.**

**I let my hands on the back of his neck and pushed him back for another kiss.********"Return to us,"**** I ordered making him smile and push me closer as he returned the deep kisses. Suddenly the door shuttered open and a man grabbed Zayn.********"Pregnant huh? You're father would like to know that,"**** the man bet his lip as he hand his arm around Zayn's neck. ********"No! —Zayn!"**** I screamed but before I could reach for his hand, which reached for me, the door shut close and I was locked inside. ********"Zayn!"**** I screamed as I punched the door with my fists, though it was pointless. I turned, having my back against the door as I fell down the floor. Holding my belly, I let my head crook backwards as I cried my guts out. Now, my daughter was in danger too… I closed my eyes and kept crying my sorrow out, but as moments passed, I knew crying on the cold floor wasn't gonna change anything. I grabbed a hairpin from my hair as I tried to stop the sobs from coming. On my knees, I let it inside the keyhole as I started twisting. Zayn thought me this when we were 14… **

**A sudden little loud twist came out from the locker and I let my hairpin back on my hair as I stood up on my feet. Wiping the tears away, I opened the door slightly and saw no one around. I then walked towards the windows where I had a full view of Zayn, the man I stepped on earlier and my father. Zayn was pushed down the ground as the man whispered something on my fathers ear. I could see my father shout and Zayn rise his head. He raised his one leg while his other knee was still on the dirt. He was about to stand up, when another man behind him punched him back down the ground. My father reached his hand and the man gave him his gun gladly. I then felt new tears stream down my face. I saw my own father load the gun and point it on Zayn's head while he was still on the ground. Feeling it burn inside me, I pushed the windows wide open. ********"No!"**** I shouted as I stood up the edges. ********"Y/N don't!"****Zayn screamed as he stood up and ran underneath towards me. ********"Let Zayn go,"****I cried as I balanced on the edge. My father let his gun down as he saw me.********"Y/N, step back,"**** he ordered angrily, but I shook my head refusing until I got my will. ********"Babe, please. Go away from the edge,"**** Zayn cried. ********"What is it father?"**** I asked as I curled my fingers into fists. Rising his hand again, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I leaned forward. **

**Suddenly, I felt arms on my waist pulling me back. My eyes shuttered up as I saw Zayn turn to face my father. ********"No! NOOOO!"**** I cried as I tried to get free.********"Zayn!"**** I called as I reached for the edge with my hands. Hearing a gunshot making my ear hurt, I saw him tremble down the ground immediately. Screaming, my knees collapsed and I curled into a ball down the floor. The man came closer as he reached his arms for me. Slapping them away, I kept crying as I felt my soul was being ripped to half. ********"You should listen to your father next time. If you loved Zayn, you should've stayed away. Now, look at what you've done,"**** the man played with my guilt. There's no next time… It was only one Zayn and he was gone. Weakened, he carried me like bride as I sobs escaped my lips. Was it really my fault? I let my head against the mans shoulder, to weak to fight against. Closing my eyes, I just passed out… It was too much to handle and too much to feel. Zayn was really gone, forever… My father killed him with cold blood… How am I able to move on? **

**- Later -**

**I woke up moaning in pain as my eyes burned by the bright light. Turning my head aside, I forced my eyes open to see where I was. I then realized I was on my father's lab. I sat up, but collapsed down as my arms and legs were tied. Whimpering nervously, I looked around and saw two men stand by the door. Looking forward, my dad was sitting there, with a scalpel knife. ********"Easy now,"**** he started. ********"What are you doing!?"**** I hissed, trying to get loose, but it only made my wrist hurt. ********"Abortion,"**** he smiled making my heart stop. ********"No…"**** I gasped.******** "No!"**** I repeated in anger. ********"No? Do you really think I will allow that child to be born?"**** he chuckled. ********"That child isn't approved,"**** he continued. ********"It's ****__****my********child!"**** I started crying. ********"And you're mine,"**** he answered. ********"Don't… She's the only thing I've got left,"**** I cried. ********"She?"**** he shook his head. ********"Now she's even more useless,"**** he continued, making me rage. ********"Don't touch me!"**** I barked as he raised my dress up. Looking at the men, they watched me lustfuly as they saw my bare legs and undie. ********"I'm gonna peal that little monster out,"**** he said as he shook his hand to get ready. Monster? I cried as I kept wiggling, but there was nothing I could do to protect her… Closing my eyes, my body tightened feeling the knife against my belly.**

**Suddnely, I heard a neck break and a body fall. Opening my eyes again, I saw one of the men laying down the floor lifeless. My father turned his head to see as well, making me gasp for air in relieved. Then, the most surreal thing happened. The other man's neck just snapped without someone using force to break it.******** "What the-"**** my father gasped as the knife slid from his hand. Then it just hovered in the empty air pointing against him. ********"What are you doing?"**** he asked me as he pulled away. To exhausted answer, I let my head fall down aside. I then started crying as I realized I was so close to loose my baby. Seconds later, the leather handles that kept me down, untied itself. Quickly, I pulled my arms as I curled my legs, laying down as a scared little fetus.**

**Shaking, I let my arms cover my face as I heard my fathers throat being sliced. Coughing, I looked at him as he exposed fear from his eyes. ********"You're the real monster here. You've always been,"**** I cried before he fell down the floor. The scalpel fell down the floor as well, making me shudder as the piece metal made the sharp sound. I sat up slowly and looked around the room. ********"Who's there?"**** I asked with my shaking voice. Swallowing a lump, I could hear my own swallow. Jumping, I heard someone write on the white board. Turning my head, I shivered as I saw the blood. ****__****"I will protect you both,"**** I read out slowly. Wrinkling my forehead, the hair around my body raised as I felt a both cold and warm breeze sweep through my arm. Holding my belly gently, I read the writing again. Then my eyes widened as I realized… I burst in tears as closed my eyes. Imagining him stroke my arm, the same faint breeze stroke it again.********"Zayn…"**


End file.
